The Antigrapvine
by Emmahlita
Summary: The Antigrapvine is back, headed by the mysterious Madame Degrassi. She's dishing it out, but will the students be able to handle it?


THE ANTIGRAPVINE

10.10.10

Hello, my fellow Degrassi Panthers. Welcome back! Winter Break is officially over and you know what that means! Class is back in session! New wardrobe, new faces, and most importantly: new gossip. And what might you ask is the hot topic around Degrassi right now? While every non-Degrassi kid was spending Winter Break care-free and happily, a handful of are very own was living in fear, deceit, and more drama than any of us needed. So shout outs to Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Jenna Middleton, Sav and Alli Bandhari, Holly J Sinclair, and KC Guthrie!

Yes, all of Degrassi Community High School would like to take a minute and thank you for making our school the most prestigious one out there! _Are you kidding me?_ Half of the people at Degrassi would love to strangle the group of you! Thanks to you, we are in uniform. Thanks to you, we have no privacy. And thanks to you, the rest of Degrassi is looked upon as shady. But that's okay! As Sav said, changes are afoot. Maybe that could be a good thing. Though Clare did say something that made quite a lot of sense.. "It's only a matter of time before the next school scandal boils over." And you sure did prove right, Clare. Good job!

Mr. Goldsworthy. You and your mysterious ways. So far the Degrassi Community doesn't know much about you; or do we? Let's see... You are a romantic, you drive a hearse, and oh! You have a dead girlfriend named Julia. Nice story, though I need more. But don't you worry, I will find out soon enough.

Next we have Adam Torres, the tranny. Oops! Did I say tranny? I meant Female To Male transgender. My apologies if that stung, Gracie. Oops! Again with the confusion! You sure gave the student body a lot of that. One minute you're Adam and the next you're Gracie. I don't care if you claim to be "stuck in a girl's body" or "being a guy between the ears". You're a girl. End of story. And just like every kid with a twisted story, I've come to learn that you burned yourself. Why do that? You're wasting good lighters and hair accessories doing that, honey! Don't worry, I have my eye on you, and your brother too! I don't even want to get into explaining him right now. I'll save it for another entry,

Who's up to par now? Ah, the Bandhari lot! Boiler Room Bandhari and Sweetheart Sav, am I right? Alli could be called the Degrassi slut, but let's get more into her story, shall we? Hmm. Doing it with Di Marco, finding out that she may have contracted an STI, sending "sexy photos" (thanks for the phrase, Drew!) to Di Marco, need I go on? Oh, but we can't forget about the big one! Getting promoted from Backwoods Bandhari to _Boiler Room Bandhari!_ You're parents must be so proud of you! Though it was only you, Drew, and Owen in the boiler room on Vegas Night, some know the truth, some don't. But rumors travel fast, and Owen Milligan bragging doesn't help your all ready-tattered image. I know what happened that night, I have the inside scoop. So watch what you say in the hallways, Bhandari, you never know what may slip onto the Web.

Poor, sweet, innocent Saint Clare. Or are you? Setting off the stink bomb during exams was genius, and so unlike you. But love does many things to the human mind and body, doesn't it Clare? Skipping class to be with Eli and confronting Eli and Adam to get your problems answered, it takes guts. But I never knew you had it in you! And surprisingly, I'm still not convinced enough. I'm just sitting back and watching you, seeing what you may do next. Because I"m just waiting for the day when you finally crack. And as if having a tranny and Romeo rip off as friends isn't enough, your parents are pretty... Well they aren't doing well from what I've heard. When are they just going to get it over with and divorce? Like I said.. _I'm waiting._

Holly J Sinclair... What is the first word that comes to mind? You have five seconds. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Ding!_ Rich? _Nope._ Popular?_ HAHA!_ Sweet?_ As if._ If you said skanky, you would be correct! You know, HJ, if you didn't do that infamous striptease for Mr. Bandhari on Vegas Night, you wouldn't really be associated with the word, _skanky. _Unless everyone found out about the whole Blue/art room incident. Oops, I've said too much. But just like Alli, your reputation has been tattered as well. Poor Declan is in love with you and all you want to do is steal from his sister and make out with Sav, _no strings attached, respectively. _If you really think you can graduate from Degrassi now with your head held high, I would like you to know, you're sadly mistaken. I can't wait to see what other troubles will get to you this year. Though you are the type of person to not let it show on the outside. _Just a matter of time, HJ._

And last but _certainly_ not least: THE PARENTS! Woops, am I a little too early? Outing your bun in the oven, Jenna? You best be glad that not many people read The Antigrapvine.. Pah, who am I kidding? _Everyone reads this website._ Consider this as a thank you, KC and Jenna. It was bound to get out anyway! And it seems like KC is less than pleased. His life finally got back to normal (you call that normal?), and you kinda ruined it with your babymomma-ness. But it can't be all your fault, right? KC did some of the work to make that baby! So when did you plan on telling his mom? Never? Are you really going to get that abortion? Oh, that's right.. You told KC it was too late for that option! _How do you not know that you're four months preggers, love?_ Wow, is all I have to say.

Yes, I have revived The Antigrapvine and put it back into the swing of things. It's no longer a school-funded project, but now a site that you can look to for all the best gossip. Hope this keeps you coming back.

Whatever it takes, right?

Xoxo Madame Degrassi.


End file.
